The Unrequited
by YueChama
Summary: A little drabble on Kagome's feelings after she finds Inuyasha with Kikyo. Sorta based on chapter 176.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed. Her hand resting on the cold metal doorknob leading into her bedroom. Easing the door open, she stepped inside and walked the several steps across the room towards her bed.

She sat on her bed with a sigh bent down to take off her shoes. After successfully taking of her left she began with the right. She stared at her right shoe. The faux leather was muddy and pealing away from the shoe itself. Pebbles embedded in to the soles of the shoe. She frowned. She couldn't go to school with these, people will start to wonder if she was ever sick in the first place! Kagome's frown deepened. As she realized they couldn't afford new shoes.

Dropping her shoe, she flopped onto her bed. Not bothering to take off her muddy socks, as she curled into the fetal position. Her chin touching her knees. The shikon no tama around her neck glittering in the dim light. She tucked the jewel into her blouse, as she was reminded as why she came home.

Kagome's throat burned as she choked back a sob. Her face tightening as she held back tears. Images of Kikyo and Inuyasha intertwined. Fingers tangled in each others hair. Mouths connected so intimately, it was if they where trying to give the other life through passion alone.

Kagome shuddered, clenching her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face as she tried to block the memory of stumbling across the two. Broken sobs burst free from deep inside her. Kagome's heart shattered. Broken pieces of it piercing her internal organs.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, it's all her fault. If she didn't…. if she didn't…." Kagome mumbled through her sobs. Her tears stopped abruptly.

"If she didn't?" Kagome wondered, not quite sure if she wanted to face the darkness in her heart. Kagome stretched her limbs, coming out of the fetal position. Wiped away her tears and glazed at the ceiling. Her hand grasping at the jewel resting on her breast.

"I…. love him too. I love him so much. It's not fair!" Kagome whispered. "And this time he's not coming for me."

She closed her eyes, Inuyasha's shocked face greeted her. Kagome opened her eyes. She never wants to see that face again. The horror in his eyes when he realized that Kagome saw the whole thing….. She shuddered. The awkward silence that followed told her everything she feared. That Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her. Her love wasn't accepted, and he didn't need her. Kagome did the only thing she could do. She left.

Kagome rolled the jewel between her fingers. She had one more task to do. Then she could leave it all behind. Leave Inuyasha behind. She will give back the jewel to Kikyo. After all she had it first. She had Inuyasha first too. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo won't understand why she never came back. Shippo especially. It won't matter anyway. Only Inuyasha can go through the well to come bring her back.

"After that is finally done, I can go back to school." Kagome mused. "Maybe get a boyfriend. Hojo likes me. He won't leave me for someone better."

Kagome's eyes grew heavy as the days stress hit her with full force. As sleep over took her the words 'soon it'll be all over' ran throughout her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha stared at the well. It's been several days since Kagome saw him with Kikyo, and his mind was in turmoil. His hand reached out to caress the worn weathered wood that made up the Bone Eaters Well. Amazed how an everyday object holds one of the world's greatest mysteries. A portal between two worlds.

Inuyasha hoisted himself on top of the wooden ledge. Arranging himself so that he was comfortable, he peered into the abyss below. Bones of demons littered the surface. Most yellowed and brittle with age. Others still fresh, flesh still clinging to the carcass. Inuyasha looked into the well not seeing the bones of demons, but a girl with black hair and grey eyes. One who accepted all parts of him. Both demon and human. One who loved him. One who he-

The one whose heart he broke. Inuyasha's face screwed with remorse. He closed his eyes. The memory of Kagome walking in on Kikyo and him kissing rushes to greet him. Her shocked face, grey eyes growing wide with shock and horror. Hands week and shaky as her bow clattered to the forest floor with a muffled thump. He never wanted Kagome to walk in on them. He never wanted to hurt her. After all, her loves Kagome…..

Inuyasha shook his head to free himself of his train of thought. No. He loves Kikyo. And no one else. No matter how hard the human in him pines for Kagome. Kikyo _died_ to be with him. _Died._ Nothing can compare to that. My life, Inuyasha thought, his hers to have.

"I'm….. sorry Kagome. But I can't go to you. Kikyo needs me. I…." Inuyasha faltered; his words echoing into the well, "I can't leave her." His words swallowed by the wind, never reaching the intended ears.

His hands clenched onto the wood tightly, nails jutting out, splintering the wood of the ledge in tiny fragments. He removed his hands from the splintered wood and crossed his arms across his chest. Leaving tiny splinters in his wake. His usually angry default expression exchanged for a far more terrifying one. A mask of absolute acceptance settled over his face. Betraying none of his emotions.

However, his mind was still a mess. While he accepted that he can never pursue his feelings for Kagome. Kagome had the jewel shards. He needed the shards. But he couldn't go to her world without breaking his resolve to stay away from Kagome. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" He groaned. One way or another, it was all going to end tomorrow. Was the thought that went through his as he stared at the bottom of the well once more.


End file.
